Damn These Rich People
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Sakura and Tenten manage to get into Konoha Academy, the high school for filthy rich teens to slack off and bathe in money. Both are poor and know hardship when growing up as opposed to their best friends Hinata, Temari and Ino who have had people waiting on their every hand and foot. But what happens when Temari makes them pose as Gaara and Kankuro? And what's this Host Club? RxR
1. Chapter 1

Sakura stared at Ino and Hinata jealously. Their private college uniforms made them stand out, especially in this lower part of town. Their black skirts and black collars with the bright red tie showed that they went to Fire Academy; the high school only rich people can get into. Most of them are snobby and uptight.

Looking beside her, she saw Tenten admiring their school mentally as well. She and Tenten were 'commoners' as they'd say. They've had a hard life. Tenten was living in a foster home and has been with them for two years now, her longest time. In another year, she'd be allowed to live alone. She attends Konoha High School, the lowest school in all of Konoha for the poorest of poor. She wants to be a world famous martial artist, but Konoha High doesn't believe in violence. Sakura, on the other hand, lived with her father. After her mother went out one night and never came back, he's been the only motivation she has to making it as an accomplished doctor. But with what little money he earns, Sakura can only attend Konoha High and they don't do medical courses.

"My brother can be such an idiot sometimes," Ino concluded her story. "I swear, I don't know what Deidara would do without me. Without my persuasiveness, he'd get more detentions, that's for sure."

Sakura perked up. "How is Dei-chan?" Sakura asked.

Ino laughed care freely. "Haven't you been listening, Forehead? He's been up to no good lately with that cousin of yours, Sasori-kun."

Sakura smiled at the mention of her cousin.

They used to be close but they just fell out of step.

"Hey, guys!"

They all turned towards the voice to see Temari, the other girl of their group. She was a third year student at Fire Academy. She transferred there last year from Wind Academy, Suna's equivalent to Fire.

"So I just got a call from Shizune, the Academy's administer and she told me my new room has been confirmed. I am allowed to move in now."

Temari had requested a bigger room because she planned to have her brothers –Gaara and Kankuro- move in with her. Fire Academy was meant to just be an experience for Temari but she loved it so much in Konoha, that she's moving her brothers over as well.

"My brother's should be here soon. I need to make my mark on the room. Will you girls help?" Temari asked.

"Of course," Hinata said happily as Ino nodded.

"We'd love to, but I doubt we'd be allowed in such a high society school," Sakura spoke.

Temari waved them off. "No, don't worry about it. I'll just say you guys are just helping me."

Tenten and Sakura shared a look before they shrugged.

"If we can go home and get changed into something comfortable…"

"…sure. Why not?"

* * *

Sakura and Tenten stared in awe at the sheer size of the room.

"T-This is like the size of my house," Sakura brooded.

"I-I know what you mean, Saku," Tenten gaped.

"Well, let's not dawdle. We have much to get done," Temari clapped excitedly.

Sakura rolled up her baggy track pants and she and the other girls prepared the room to be painted by lying down plastic on the carpet that had to be worth more than both their houses combined. Sakura got to painting Gaara's wall red, while Tenten started Kankuro's, painting it brown. Temari was painting her purple with Hinata and Ino mixing the paints and giving them more colours.

Temari's phone started ringing and she excused herself to answer it.

Sakura frowned at the hooded jacket she wore. It was old and dirty, perfect for painting but it was getting hot. She didn't have time to change out of her good shirt. She looked over to Tenten to see her wearing a black hoodie, like her only she had the hood on, probably to stop paint from landing on her head. Paranoid, that woman. She took a good couple of minutes to look over the room again. God, they were so poor in comparison.

Temari walked back in angrily.

"What's wrong, Mari-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Oji-sama has fallen ill and asked Kankuro and Gaara to stay behind. They're still unsure about coming so they agreed and chose to stay back in Suna with him until he's well again."

"You think he's lying?" Sakura asked.

Temari clenched her hand around the cell, causing it to creak under the strain. "It wouldn't be the first time he tried something like this to keep the boys with him. Why can't they see he's only manipulating them?! Now I have to tell the school to cancel their enrollment and cause them dishonor. The rich look down on people who back out of things such as this!"

Out of anger, she shoved rattled the ladder that unfortunately held Sakura's batch of scarlet paint that tipped over. The girls all gasped in shock but it was too late. All of the contents dumped itself right on top of Sakura's head.

They were all silent a moment.

"Kura-chan, are you okay?"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Saku!"

"God, your hair!"

"See? This is why I wore the hoodie up!"

Temari grabbed a towel from the bathroom for Sakura to use. Gratefully, she took the towel and wiped her face.

"Guys, I'm alright. It's just paint."

Temari pulled her hood down so she could see better and helped Sakura wipe the paint off her face. Her hair stuck up at odd angles from the hood that Sakura held back a snicker.

"What are you laughing at?" Tenten asked.

Sakura was saved by another voice as a girl ran in.

"Hey, Temari-chan!"

They all looked to the girl who just entered.

"M-Madoka-chan, what are you doing here?"

Madoka didn't answer, only stared at Sakura and Tenten with a blush.

"O-Oh, these must be the brothers you've told everyone about," she said with a blush as she pointed to Sakura and Tenten. "Gaara-sama and Kankuro-sama."

Tenten and Sakura opened their mouths to deny her claim when a plan popped into Temari's head.

"Y-Yes! That's right, Madoka-chan! These are my little brothers, Kankuro and Gaara."

The other four girls were so confused, they had no idea how to reply to that, or react.

"W-Well it was great s-seeing you two," the girl blushed brighter. "Maybe you two s-should join the H-Host club."

With that, she almost ran back out the door.

3.

2.

1.

"TEMARI, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

* * *

**So tell me what you think? I've been watching Ouran High School Host Club and came up with this.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**RxR**


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you please just let me explain?"

Tenten and Sakura ignored Temari as she tailed after them while they stormed off and away from Konoha Academy. Hinata and Ino followed a little farther behind Temari so as not to get caught in the crossfire.

"Temari, nothing you say can make up for that embarrassment!" Tenten growled angrily.

"But think of the opportunity this gives you."

Sakura spun around, pissed. "Opportunity? What opportunity?! Don't you mean humiliation!?"

"Just think about it, you two can take the subjects your public school doesn't offer like Martial Arts and Medicine."

Tenten hesitated a bit but Sakura was still angry.

"Don't think to pretend you were thinking about us when you came up with this failure of a plan! You were only thinking to save your brothers from the dishonor they'd bring themselves!"

"I admit that was my first thought and I'm sorry that I put my brothers reputation before your feelings but please, if their reputation is tarnished, oji-sama will claim I am unfit to look after them and they'd be stuck in Suna for the rest of their lives! Please, help me!"

Temari practically threw herself at their feet and grabbed onto Sakura's leg.

"T-Temari, l-let go!" Sakura's brow twitched.

"No! Please, help me! I'll do anything! Just help me look after them!"

Temari looked up at Sakura.

Sakura shook her head and crossed her hands in front of her as an X. "No. No way."

Tenten shrugged. "I'm already a tomboy. It couldn't hurt to pose as a boy for a while. Plus, I get to learn proper Martial Arts and being a boy means the others won't hold back."

"Fine, you can go! But there is no way in hell I am cross dressing as your brother!"

* * *

"I hate you so much," Sakura sulked as she and Tenten stood in Sakura's house.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Did you strap yourselves?" She asked them.

Tenten and Sakura sighed as they pulled their shirts over their head, revealing the beige colored bandage wrapped around their torso tightly, securing their breasts. Temari nodded approvingly and held out the boys' uniform to them which consisted of a white, short sleeve button up shirt and black dress pants and shiny black authentic leather shoes. The girls took them and changed.

Sakura ruffled her scarlet wig. When she catches red hair in front of her face instead of pink still throws her off. Tenten had it easy.

Tenten ran a hand through her hair that she put gel into to make it spiked.

Both moved to the bathroom and looked at the mirror with wide eyes.

"Girl, you look like a boy," Tenten muttered.

"No kidding…" Sakura murmured in awe.

"We might actually pull this off."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or offended that I can successfully look like a man," Sakura stated flatly.

They walked out just as Temari snapped her cell closed and held out two black school blazers for the boys.

"The limo is coming to take us to Konoha Academy."

The girls pulled the blazers on. Sakura left her undone and her shirt half tucked into her pants while Tenten left the top four undone.

"Don't we need clothes if we're going to stay there?" Sakura asked.

Temari shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. I've taken the liberty of buying you a new wardrobe with designer clothes."

Sakura buried her face in her hand and shook her head, sighing. "Kami, you're really going balls out, aren't you?"

Temari winked. "You'd better believe it."

* * *

As the limo pulled up, Temari turned her eyes to the girls.

"Now, you don't have to act like my brothers. Believe me, I'd appreciate it if you didn't so feel free to be yourself but when you talk, try dropping your voice down a notch and talking a little slower as if in no rush to speak. You're rich so act like it."

Sakura pulled out her black iPod Touch and pulled the red headphones on. They were her favourite since they had great sound and blocked out everyone else. Black skulls decorated the ear muff parts, giving them a boyish look, thankfully, so she could wear them.

Temari climbed out first with Hinata and Ino following. From the open door, the two new boys could hear that they were causing commotion outside.

"Are you ready Saku?" Tenten asked.

"No."

Tenten chuckled. "Yeah, my neither."

She gripped the door frame as she got ready to get out.

"But remember. This is the only way we can reach our dreams."

With that, Tenten got out of the limo. Sakura sighed as she followed them out.

"Temari-sama, are these your brothers?"

The first thing Sakura noticed was the many girls crowded around them.

"Girls, please! My brothers are really big on personal space. Let them breath!" Temari yelled, trying to push back the crowd.

Sakura sighed as she turned on her music.

'_Okay, Sakura. You're a…man…now. You've started, you can't go back without severe consequences.'_

Sakura ran a hand through her hair as her right one buried in her dress pants pocket with her iPod. She opened her emerald eyes and gave the woman a lazy smirk.

"We need to head to the office. Would one of you ladies care to show me and my brother to the administration building?" Sakura asked, her voice silky and low.

Some of the girls fainted while others blushed and screamed their affirmative. Tenten smirked and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder as she leant forward with a cocky smirk.

"Aren't you ladies helpful?" Tenten chuckled, playing the cocky older brother.

Sakura pet Tenten's hand on her shoulder before they followed the large group of girls who was suddenly rushing from them towards the administration.

"This might not be so bad, Gaara," Tenten laughed.

Sakura smirked. "You're right, Kankuro. This might actually be fun."

* * *

Sakura and Tenten looked at their schedules. Temari frowned.

"I'm sorry you guys couldn't pick your own subjects. Gaara and Kankuro already picked their subjects but they both had spares so you can fill that with one subject of your choice."

"Are you going to pick Medicine?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"Of course. Martial Arts for you?"

Tenten nodded. "I'll teach you what I learn."

Sakura nodded and they knocked fists.

'_We poor kids have to stick together.'_

"Alright, time for homeroom. Hinata, you take Tenten to the 2nd year student homeroom and Ino, you take Sakura to yours."

The girls nodded and went their separate ways.

"Good luck, Ten."

"You too, Saku."

"Don't get caught."

"Back at you."

* * *

Sakura sighed when she and Ino stopped outside their homeroom.

"That girl was right, Forehead. You should join the Host club."

"Host club? What's that?"

Ino sighed dreamily. "They are a club made up of the sexiest boys in this school and you could easily fit in with them, weirdly enough."

A vein twitched in her forehead. "What's that supposed to mean, Pig?"

Ino waved her hands in front of her defensively. "No, I didn't mean it like that, Forehead."

Sakura sighed as she opened the homeroom door. "Ugh, whatever. Do you think I should?" Sakura asked as they both entered, ignoring how the room went silent.

Ino noticed though and clasped her hands in front of her. "Oh, yes, Gaara! You should definitely join the Host club."

The girls in the room all gasped and Sakura was made aware of everyone in the room. Sadly, it was too late.

"Gaara-sama is going to join the host club!? KYAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**So Tenten and Sakura successfully slipped into Konoha Academy, YAY!**

**I have a lot of ideas for this story but there are massive gaps between the fun events .**

**This is going to be hard so I need your support!**

**Read and Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, Forehead," Ino whispered harshly as she followed after Sakura who was storming down the hallway.

"Sorry? Ino, you did that on purpose! I'm supposed to be laying low, remember?" Sakura hissed.

"I-I know! It just happened, I'm sorry!"

Sakura sighed as she stopped in front of a door. She looked back at Ino who was looking at her with the puppy dog eyes.

Sakura groaned. "Don't do that."

Ino only stuck her lip out in a pout. Sakura covered Ino's face with a hand and turned away.

"Fine. Okay. You're forgiven."

Ino smiled happily.

"This is where I leave you. You need to go and talk to them about being in their club, now that pretty much the whole female population at Konoha Academy thinks you'll be in it."

Ino wasted no time disappearing down the hall and out of sight.

"Grr, bitch."

Sakura took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Welcome to Konoha High School Host Club."

"Ahhh...fuck."

* * *

"Have you chosen the club you're going to join?" Hinata asked Tenten at lunch while Sakura and Ino disappeared for Sakura to sign up for the Host club.

"Not that stupid Host Club, that's for sure."

"What about the Karate Club?" Temari asked.

Tenten perked up. "You have a Karate Club?"

"Of course."

"I'm so doing that."

"So tell me about the Host Club. What has Sakura gotten herself into?"

"The Host Club is made up of ten members. You have the Akai group and Kuroi group. The Akai is made up of the older members who you pay more to get an appointment with. The Kuroi are the younger ones, our age and a year older. All ten members are experts with the ladies and have that 'x' factor that draw women in."

"And you think Saku will fit in?"

"She has the potential."

"You really think so?"

"I agree with Mari-chan," Hinata added. "Sakura-chan has this air about her that draws people in, both men and women."

"What club are you guys in?" Tenten asked.

"I'm in swimming," Hinata answered.

"I'm in music and Ino's in fashion."

"Will Sakura be able to hide her gender in the Host Club?" Tenten asked, getting back on topic.

"She should be able t-" Temari's eyes widened when she thought of something.

"Mari-chan, what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

* * *

"S-Sasori?" Sakura asked, eyes wide.

Sasori turned around and looked at her and his eyes widened.

"Sakura?"

Thankfully, no one else was in the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "And why are you dress like that?"

3.

2.

1.

"Oh."

"I can explain?"

Sasori smirked at her. "You snuck into Konoha Academy?"

"I can explain!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! You see-"

"We're here!"

Sakura spun around to see more people entering.

"Sorry we took so long Sasori-dono," Deidara spoke as he entered. "The line in the cafeteria was huge."

"Hey, who's this?" A boy with shaggy brown hair and purple triangles under his eyes asked.

"It's Temari's brother, Kiba, don't you remember?" A pineapple haired boy questioned.

"We heard you were thinking of joining the Host Club," a man with many piercings stated.

"Well, actually, Ino got it in her head that I should when my sisters friend Madoka suggested it the other day."

"Ah, you were roped into it," Sasori chuckled.

Sakura blushed and looked away as she scratched the back of her head. "Y-Yeah."

"Well, since everyone pretty much thinks you're going to join, you may as well."

"Leader, really? Just like that?" Ino's older brother asked.

"We all saw how well he handled the women this morning by his limo. He's a natural."

The whole time, Sasori couldn't stop smirking at his cousin. Sakura glared back, silently telling him to not say anything.

"He will be part of the Kuroi since he's younger."

"When school finishes, you come here for the afternoon as well as in the morning before classes start, do you understand?"

Sakura nodded.

"Now for the introductions. I am Pein but everyone in the club calls me Leader-sama. I lead the Akai. This is Uchiha Itachi, Yamanaka Deidara, Akatsuna no Sasori and Hidan. And the others are the Kuroi; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Neji."

Sakura saw the look Neji gave her but he only nodded to her. Hinata had told him about her and Tenten since she can't lie very well and Neji was overly observant so it was best if they warned him before hand. He respected them for enduring such humility for the sake of a friends' family.

"Hello again, Gaara-san," Neji greeted.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Hello, Neji-san."

"You two know each other?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara-san is a good friend of Hinata's."

"Oh, yeah."

"Do you have any questions?" Pein asked.

"Yeah, a few. What do you do in the Host Club?"

"Our main goal is to make all of our guests happy. Women come here looking for attention and it is our job to cater to their needs."

"What does that entail?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Why are you acting like a virgin?"

"I am not!" Sakura growled.

"Oooohh, we've got a virgin on our hands," Kiba laughed.

Sakura huffed. "So what? Maybe I don't like screwing sluts that could be carrying all sorts of diseases! You've already got fleas, mutt. What else did you catch? Crabs?"

Kiba growled and grabbed her by the collar.

"You want to repeat that?" He asked.

Sakura only glared, a mocking smirk on her lips. "I thought dogs had a good sense of hear."

Kiba raised his fist to punch her when Sasori caught it. He glared into his slitted eyes dangerously.

"If you lay another hand on he-_him_, I will kill you," Sasori hissed.

Everyone stared, wide-eyed, at Sasori. He was a man who never showed any particular interest or care in anything or anyone but here he was, protecting the newbie.

Sasori let his offending hand go with a slight shove, causing Kiba to stumble and release Sakura. Sakura readjusted her collar before looking to Sasori who was furious.

"Gaara, follow me. We need to have a chat."

Sakura followed him without question.


End file.
